Portret monarchów (ToMC)
thumb|271px|Portret o którym mowa.Tajemniczy portret spotykany niemalże we wszystkich ważniejszych miejscach dla Imperium Nexusa jak urzędy, szkoły, posterunki policji, koszary Armii Imperialnej czy biura Ochrany jest charakterystyczny niemal dla wszystkich z nich, dosyć często spotykany oraz stanowi jedną z największych zagadek dla mieszkańców Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Nexusiańscy Obywatele i Mieszkańcy oraz przedstawiciele imperialnej administracji oraz służb państwowych nazywają go Portretem Monarchów. Stanowi on jedną z największych zagadek odnośnie przybyszy z innego wszechświata oraz jest nie lada zagadką dla uczonych z Federacji, Cesarstwa Świtu oraz mędrców z pozostałych frakcji uczestniczących w Wojnie Miliona. Pojawiły się liczne spekulacje na temat obrazu. Uczeni stwierdzili, że być może to jego najbliższa przyjaciółka. Inni spekulują, że to jest jego dziewczyna, kochanka, małżonka lub nawet żona. Jeszcze inni mówią, że prawdopodobnie to ukazanie dwoistości natury monarchy albo że to nawet jego właśni rodzice. Obraz przedstawia dwie postacie - młodzieńca o blond włosach ułożonych w kuca i siedzącego na tronie oraz to samo robiącą kobietę z rasy elfów o sinogranatowej skórze i czerwonych oczach oraz o białych włosach, również spoczywającą na tronie. Opis Federacja i Cesarstwo Świtu wiele razy znalazło takie obrazy w trakcie swojej kampanii wyparcia sił nexusiańskich ze swoich ziem. W kilku urzędach znaleźli holo-obrazy lub tradycyjne olejne wersje malunku. Obraz jest kwadratowy, a przynajmniej takim się wydaje. Z jednej strony jest jasny, a z drugiej ciemny i jakby na skos przecięty. Po jasnej stronie siedzi blondwłosy mężczyzna rasy ludzkiej, odziany w niebieską szarfę i zbrojopłaszcz ze złotymi oznaczeniami oraz brązowe skórzane buty sięgające nieco pod kolana, zasłonięte przez dżinsy i kolczugę. Ów monarcha dzierży jakby krwawiący miecz skierowany ostrzem w dół, zaś rękojeść najwyraźniej wysadzana jest rubinami. Profil postaci skierowany jest w lewo, a spoczywa ona na marmurowym tronie udekorowanym na niebiesko-czerwono. Po prawej natomiast znajduje się elfka z sinogranatową skórą i jarzącymi się na czerwono oczyma, skierowana profilem w prawo. Obie postacie jednakże nieznacznie mają zwrócone głowy nieco w stronę patrzącego, głównie za sprawą spoglądających w taki sposób oczom. Elfka dzierży kościany łuk z licznymi futurystycznymi elementami. Spoczywa z kolei na drewnianym tronie, na ciemnym tle. Obie z postaci przedzielone są białofioletową smugą idącą nierówno z lewego dolnego rogu ku prawemu górnemu i zanikająca tuż przy styku tychże postaci, idąc tak by cała ich postawa została ujęta. Nikt nie wie tak do końca co to są za postacie. Wiele wskazuje na to, głównie z twarzy pierwszej osoby, że jest to Arcturus Lwowski, Monarcha Imperium Nexusa. Co do drugiej nie ma pewności, ponieważ nigdy nie widziano żadnej kobiety tego typu. Pojawiły się liczne teorie na ten temat. Wiadomo że Arcturus jest aseksualny, a zatem nie czuje żadnego pociągu do nikogo. Jednakże taka orientacja seksualna nie wyklucza orientacji romantycznej, czyli możliwości zalotów do osób danej płci, co by oznaczało, że monarcha jest heteroromantyczny, to znaczy że okazuje miłość kobietom. Na temat seksu Imperium zresztą nie tylko milczy, ale też ma podobno specjalny oddział Ochrany wyznaczony do zwalczania wszelkiej pornografii czy promowania seksu wśród osób poniżej pełnoletności, w przypadku Imperium - poniżej 20 roku życia. Nawet Jaźń milczała na ten temat, gdy przybyła do Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Spekulacje Monarcha z kochanką Według kilku uczonych z HallenWest, jacy natknęli się na ten obraz gdy Imperium przybyło robić swoje porządki również u nich, bardzo prawdopodobnym jest iż obraz przedstawia nikogo innego jak monarchę razem ze swoją kochanką. W Imperium Nexusa co prawda można prowadzić życie romantyczne czy seksualne z innymi, aczkolwiek istnienie burdeli czy organizacji w stylu metres czy biur matrymonialnych jest zakazane i poddawane karze co najmniej 7 lat pozbawienia wolności. Wiele jednak wskazuje na to, że w Imperium istnieje coś co można nazwać pseudo-gejszami. Są to dobrowolne samotne panie, jakie nie są oferują seksu czy zalotów, ale mają pełne prawo do dotrzymywania towarzystwa obywatelom. Mieszkańcy nie mają prawa do czegoś takiego. Wedle tego co mówią pomagają w życiu codziennym, jak robienie zakupów, odprowadzanie dzieci do szkół czy w gotowaniu. W zamian proszą one o obronę, równe traktowanie oraz pomoc w paru rzeczach. Jeżeli teoria HallenWest mówi prawdę to obraz ukazuje dwie najważniejsze persony w Imperium - jego monarchę oraz jego kochankę. Znalezione w ruinach nexusiańskich bibliotek cyfrowych dane mówią o tajemniczych i potężnych komandoskach, mniszkach, egzekutorkach czy wojowniczkach, jakie towarzyszyły samotnie lub w grupach kilku wysoko postawionym wojskowym. Admirał Taurys Technet miał na stanie kilkadziesiąt grup takich kobiet po kilkanaście każda. Inni dowódcy też mieli tego typu persony, na przykład Martesja Olgastasja posiadała nie tylko mężczyzn, ale także kobiety. Wiadomo że za inną niż heteroseksualną orientację Imperium jakoś specjalnie nie każe. Ponadto oferuje ono dzięki państwowym spółkom zdrowotnym za dużą opłatą zmianę orientacji, organów płciowych czy nawet całej płci. Kiedyś pojawiły się nawet przypuszczenia, że elfka z obrazu to nie kochanka, lecz dawna wersja monarchy, jednak koncept ten został zarzucony równie szybko co wymyślony. Teoria o kochance do dzisiaj znajduje wielu zwolenników, szczególnie wśród szpiegów działających na terytoriach podbitych w Trójkącie przez Imperium. Jak do tej pory żaden szpieg nie znalazł żadnych informacji o kochance, ponieważ większość informacji o życiu prywatnym monarchy, mimo jego bycia z ludem niemal przez większość życia jest trzymana w ścisłej tajemnicy państwowej dzięki działaniom Ochrany i jej Oddziałowi Dziewiątemu (Ochrony Dostojników Państwowych). Pani Lwowska Druga i bardzo popularna, prawdopodobnie najtrafniejsza teoria brzmi następująco - mąż i żona. Arcturus Lwowski znany jest ze swojego obrzydzenia seksem, natomiast z drugiej strony jego stosunek do pań wydaje się wskazywać, że stara się być szarmancki i nieświadomie przez to okazuje zaloty wobec nich. Jeśli tak jest to bardzo możliwe, że sina elfka na portrecie to jego żona. Wiadomo, że w Imperium budowane są w Nexusach lub ukazuje się dwa trony - jeden pełen światłości pośród cieni, drugi natomiast jest ciemnością w słońcu. Jeden to słońce pośród otchłani, natomiast drugi to zaćmienie słońca. Całkiem możliwe jest że jeden tron - słońce w ciemności - obsadza Arcturus, natomiast jego żona siedzi na drugim tronie - słońcu w zaćmieniu. Dokumenty Ochrany, jakie przechwycili Federacja, Cesarstwo, Wyzwolenie, CreepyTown i HallenWest wskazują, że ta teoria jest najtrafniejsza, jednakże imienia ewentualnej żony nigdy nie zdołano odnaleźć. To tylko udowadnia jak skrzętnie swoich sekretów pilnuje Imperium Nexusa. We wszystkich biurach jednak występują te obrazy, a z racji pogłosek o tym, że rzekoma żona brała udział w Wojnie Miliona teoria ta uważana jest za najprawdziwszą. Najwyraźniej również sama Ochrana prowadzi na ten trop tych, którzy ten obraz znajdą i spróbują rozwiązać jego zagadkę. Córka Wywiad Federacji rzucił jednak inną propozycję. Jeżeli to nie jest jego żona to może jest to w takim razie jego córka. Dowodów na posiadanie rodziny przez monarchę Imperium nigdy nie odnaleziono i tym samym ostatecznie teoria ta pozostaje pod znakiem zapytania. W kilku plikach znaleziono rzekomo dowody o istnieniu córki, lecz nie jest to wiadome do końca. O ile jednak Federacja porzuciła tą ideę, o tyle znalazła powszechne zainteresowanie wśród Legionu oraz Wyzwolenia Krajowego. Pojawiły się pomysły wypaczenia córki Arcturusa i przeciągnięcia jej na swoją stronę, ale to nie wyszło. Jak do tej pory wszelkie dowody odnośnie istnienia jakichkolwiek śladów dzieci Arcturusa Lwowskiego są wątpliwe, a jednocześnie uważa się takowe za całkowicie nielogiczne oraz niemające żadnej wartości. Z racji braku dowodów właśnie odrzucono ją w Federacji. Wyzwolenie rzuciło jednak przypuszczenie, że to nie jest jego biologiczna córka - że to jest adoptowana. Jeśli tak miałoby to sens z racji jego aseksualizmu i uczynienia go główną orientacją seksualną w polityce kulturalnej Imperium. Rodzice Arcturusa Cesarstwo Świtu zaproponowało jednak inną hipotezę - to nie Arcturus jest mężczyzną na zdjęciu. W takim przypadku Youkai zaproponowali, by powołać nową hipotezę - rodzice. Jeśli to prawda, to blondwłosy mężczyzna rasy ludzkiej jest jego ojcem, a sinoskóra elfka - jego matką. Jest jednak pewien problem - obydwoje, wedle dowodów nexusiańskich byli ludźmi i nie należeli do arystokracji, ale do prostych ludzi żyjących na peryferiach jednej z większych metropolii ludzkich. To właśnie życie na granicy miasta, miasteczka i wsi sprawiło, że wykształcił się u niego charakter peryferyjniaka. Większość grup odrzuciła jednak tę myśl, w tym akademia w Kitsedo, jednakże biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że teoria zdobyła u Youkai dużą popularność głównie wśród przeciętnych mieszkańców archipelagu. Możliwe, że teoria ta znalazła też swoje oparcie nie tylko wśród Youkai, ale ludzi, elfów czy demonów zamieszkujących Trójkąt Bermudzki. Salai jest zwolenniczką tej teorii, jednakże Kharlez ją odrzuca, ponieważ ze związku człowieka i elfki winien powstać pół-elf, a nie czysty człowiek. Co więcej sam Naczelny Technik odrzuca możliwość tego, by rodzice nie byli biologicznymi, ponieważ dotychczasowe badania DNA z rzeczy dotkniętych przez władcę Imperium Nexusa nie wykryto żadnych śladów pochodzenia elfickiego, a jedynie ludzkiego, w dodatku całkowicie czystego aż do siódmego pokolenia. Inne osoby Wiele osób jak Heinrich Welff czy LoboTaker zakładają, że przypuszczalnie nie przedstawia to monarchy i/lub jego rodziny, ale zupełnie inne osoby, możliwe nawet że nie związane z dworem imperialnym. Zgodnie z sugestią Welffa mogą to być osoby zupełnie przeciętne w transhumanicznym Imperium. Sam Heinrich nigdy jakoś nie przykładał do tego szczególnie większej uwagi. Federacja częściowo wierzy w tą teorię, lecz z braku dowodów oraz logicznego wytłumaczenia tego przypuszczenia nie cieszy się ona zbytnio poparciem. Kharlez uważa, że teza ta jest bardzo prawdopodobna, ponieważ słyszał o osobach zbliżonych do rysopisu. Jeżeli ta teza jest prawdą to wówczas kompletnie nie miałaby sensu, ponieważ często można znaleźć w miastach oraz na wsiach zajętych przez Imperium Nexusa liczne portrety monarchy jako radosnego, miłego człowieka. Kult jednostki, choć nie jest on ani sponsorowany przez państwo, ani nie istnieje oficjalnie to jednak najwyraźniej zarówno jest on wspierany potajemnie ze strony Kombinatu oraz samoistnie budowany w szeregach mieszkańców tegoż wieloświatowego supermocarstwa. Dwoistość natury władcy Część z tych Mieszkańców, jaka zdołała uciec z terenów "oświeconych" przez państwo Arcturusa twierdzi, że nikogo nie przedstawia. Według tego, co się dowiedzieli od imperialnych jest to pokazanie dwoistości monarchy. Jedna postać - blondwłosy młodzieniec o poważnej postawie na jasnym tle - ma pokazywać że monarcha jest światłem, jakie oświetla zamieszkujących oświecone ziemie i dzięki temu broni przed ciemnością, gdyż tam gdzie panuje, swoją władzę ma też światło tolerancji, zrozumienia oraz postępu. Z drugiej strony sinoskóra elfka wydająca się nieumarłą i siedząca na tronie pośród ciemności ma pokazać, że Ci, co widzą w Imperium mrok niech będą pewni, że zostaną przez nie zgładzeni, albowiem znają prawdziwy obraz życia i wszelkie płomienie nadziei zgasną przez mroczną stronę Imperium. Teoria ta, obok teorii żony monarchy, zyskała najwięcej zwolenników na terenie Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Co więcej stanowi pożywkę dla propagandy federacyjnej i cesarskiej, a nawet zyskała miano oficjalnej doktryny antynexusiańskiej w HallenWest i CreepyTown. Sam monarcha nexusiański jakoś niespecjalnie się przejmuje tą propagandą, nawet jakby pozuje do tej formy. Legion głosi, że chcą przynieść na ich ziemie przeklętą światłość, natomiast ludzka Metropolia i Youkai z Kitsedo głoszą, że one są światłem, a Imperium przynosi mrok, jaki ma na celu zaprowadzenie całkowitej anarchii i wszelkiego porządku, jaki u nich panuje. Prawda Okazało się, że obraz ten przedstawiał Arcturusa i jego ukochaną, Ka-Cthirię, znaną w trakcie Wojny Miliona jako Piękność. Obraz ten pozostał z racji tego, że monarcha zatęsknił za nią, a portret ten pozostał tak naprawdę jedyną pamiątką po osobie, którą przywódczyni Jaźni zastąpiła. Władca Mrocznego Imperium odsłonił prawdziwą naturę obiektu, gdy uformowano Koalicję Bermudzką i wyjaśniono, dlaczego przybyła do tego świata. W rezultacie bitwy ostatecznie obraz ten pozostał, a Ka-Cthiria zdołała powrócić do swojej starej formy, teraz jednak zdruzgotana i niezdolna do bycia przeszłą osobą po raz kolejny, dzięki terapii przeprowadzonej w jednej ze ściśle tajnych baz imperialnych na ukrytej w jego nieprzeniknionych sferach kosmicznych planecie. en: Picture of monarchs (ToMC) Kategoria:Fanon Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Malowidła